Triangle
by narutonoob66
Summary: Request for a friend. UPDATE: I've rewritten the first chapter of this.. SUMMARY: Sasuke won't give up on Naruto, but Naruto wants nothing to do with him. Instead, he seeks out Sai. Will Sasuke get what he wants..?


Sasuke made sure that his shirt was tucked in as he exited his car, pressing the lock button twice until the vehicle honked to signal it was locked. He tossed a half-smoked cigarette to the ground, walking passed as it faded out into the damp grass.

His hands in his pockets, the Uchiha pushed open the door to the school with his foot, walking to the area where he usually lingered as he waited for the first bell. "Uzumaki." He said, considered kicking the blonde's feet out from under him. "I woke up this morning to your cat sleeping on my car. Keep him in your house, please. I'm sick of his paw-prints tainting my windshield."

The tanned teen looked at him questioningly. "Kyuubi was in the house last night.. And this morning. He was on my bed when I left. Must be a stray.." Naruto said, turning to better face his friend. "Did you do the math assignment last night..?" He asked, one hand moving up to cover a yawn that escaped him.

"Yes, but you can't copy it."

The younger male's jaw dropped. "Wha…? Sasuke, you always let me! Please, I tried to get it done last night but I fell asleep on my desk.."

"Your problem.." The Uchiha mumbled.

"C'mon, teme, I can't fail, you know that."

Sasuke let a smirk creep across his features. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking, before leaning in a little closer. "You'll have to pay for it, you know.." He whispered, his sultry voice causing goose bumps to arise across Naruto's skin.

The blonde glared. "You… You asshole.." He muttered. "You know I don't like you that way. I don't understand why you won't find someone else's leg to hump." But.. He really needed that A he knew Sasuke had on his math paper. "Fine. But don't think I'll pretend to enjoy it this time.."

The older teen quirked a brow. "Fine with me." He said, pulling the sheet of paper from his shoulder bag, yanking it back a few times before allowing Naruto to take it. "But I'll make you enjoy it.."

"Naruto! Oh my God, you have to see this..!" Kiba yelled, running down the hallways to reach his companion. "You'll never believe it…" He said, stopping to catch his breath. "Sakura was drunk last night, apparently, her and Ino.. And I crashed early, and I guess I didn't hear the message.. But.." He paused again, fishing his phone from his pocket. "But, look.." He pressed a few buttons, turning the screen to Naruto's line of vision. "They're making out..! Fucking _sweet_."

Naruto eyes widened. "Holy shit, send me that. I need some more viewing material."

"That's vulgar, Naruto.. Kiba. And disgusting." Sasuke said, turning his face to make sure he didn't see the two girls.

"Whatever, you're just jealous 'cause you aren't getting any." Kiba said, elbowing Naruto with a knowing smirk.

Sasuke snorted. "I'm getting plenty." The Uchiha commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dude, Kiba, it looks better on my phone! You got anymore..?"

At that point, the pale teen quit listening. It wasn't just that the idea of Sakura and her god-awful friend kissing was disgusting, but the fact that Naruto wanted to see it made him angry. The blonde belonged to him.. Didn't he know that..? "Better hurry up and copy that paper, dobe. Three minutes until the bell rings."

"Oh, shit, you're right. Thanks, Sasuke!" Naruto replied, turning to press his blank sheet against the wall and quickly scrawl down everything Sasuke had written. "Here, teme. Thanks!" He said, shoving the paper back towards Sasuke before running off in the direction of his first class..

Sasuke stood against the wall, silently and invisibly seething. He was really going to make Naruto pay later that night.. No matter what measures he had to go to.

"One mile. Start running.." Kakashi drawled in a bored fashion, sitting down against a tree only a few feet away from the track the boys would be running on. The book he was always reading seemed to appear from nowhere, covering the man's face as he divulged himself in the adult content.

Sasuke normally was ahead of most of the other boy's, but today, he lagged behind, keeping his pace with Naruto's. "I'll be coming to your house after school to collect your payment, Uzumaki." He said, able to hold a full conversation while running without losing his breath. "You've maxed out your credit." He added, not bothering to look at the other's expression. He already knew what it held..

Fear, and annoyance. His two favorite things to make Naruto feel. Other than the one the wanted the blonde to have.. But it didn't seem it was going to happen, so he chose the next best thing. Uzumaki wouldn't submit, so he'd force it on him..

"You're a freak, you know that..?" Naruto said, trying to speed up to put some distance between them.

The Uchiha easily covered the few inches the blonde had gained, a smirk now on his lips. "You could tell me stop, you know.. Every time we're together, you never so much as complain about what I do." He snorted. "You like it, probably more than I do. Admit it, Uzumaki.. You just play like it's rape.."

The anger that was boiling inside of him reached it's limit, and the younger teen quickly threw his weight to the side, knocking Sasuke down against the gravel they were running on. The force of his movement caused him to fall as well, landing half on the older male and half on the ground. One of his own elbows got scraped in the incident, but he ignored it, rolling over to sit up on Sasuke. He threw a single fist down against his 'friend's' jaw, satisfied only partly by the sound of pain that escaped the other.

Sasuke had barely even known what hit him, but after the punch he received, his brain clicked into gear. He reacted the only way his body would allow, struggling to get the blonde off of him and throwing a few punches of his own. After a few hits, and only half a minute or so of fighting, Sasuke felt a hand in the back of his collar pulling him away from Naruto.

"Alright, alright. It's over, let me go.." Sasuke spat at the teacher behind him, yanking away from the grip holding him back. With a glare, the Uchiha held out on hand to Naruto to help him stand, using the other to wipe a trail of blood away from the corner of his mouth.

"Three days? But the academic meet is on Friday!" Sasuke argued back at Tsunade. How could she suspend them both for three days? All he'd done was self-defense. Uzumaki had started it..

"You can still participate in the meet, but neither you nor Naruto will be on this campus before then. Uzumaki, you can view the meet if you'd like attend, but I don't want to see either of your faces in this building until 2:15 Friday afternoon."

The pale teen sent her a glare, shouldering his backpack as he stood to leave her room.

"Uchiha. I'm not done.."

He rolled his eyes, retaking the seat he was in.

"When you return, both of you will spend six school days in the Student Detention Center, and both of you will right an apology letter to the other."

Both of them crossed their arms over their chest, looking pointedly away from the other. Neither of them planned on writing an apology letter..

"Alright, now go home."

The pair stood up and left the principle's office, heading out of the school to the student parking lot.

"How are you getting home?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the sky. It looked like it might rain, soon..

"I'll walk, thanks." Naruto said, though the offer of gratitude at the end was sarcastic.

Sasuke caught him by the arm as he started to walk away, giving him a serious look. "I'm not letting you walk home. I'll drive you."

The blonde shot him a look that showed he'd rather put his head in a lion's mouth. "No way.."

"Yes, I'm driving you." Sasuke drug Naruto across the lot towards his vehicle, noticing how the younger teen didn't put up much resistance. When he unlocked the car, the tanned male got inside willingly.

At least it was something, and he wasn't having to force Naruto into his car. "I'm sorry about tackling you.." The tanned teen said as the car moved backwards across the lot.

"Don't apologize. I get it, alright?" He said, digging out a cigarette from his console. He lit it, inhaling deep before blowing out the smoke. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to back off. I'll have you as my own one day.."

Naruto sighed, rolling down his window to let the smoke blow passed him and outside. "Yeah.. You keep telling me that, and I'm starting to believe you.."


End file.
